Aria's heart
by nanaeru12345
Summary: As Aria sat on her favorite place she wonders. Did she really belong in the Robinson's family? Where can she find herself and what did her big brother Wilbur feel about this. WilburXOC It's more of a brother and sister story. Well enjoy!


Disclaimer: Again i do not own Meet the robinson except Aria! So enjoy! R&R

**Aria's Heart**

When I looked up at my big brother, so full of joy and happiness. I just looked at myself. It was him they wanted…what about me? I'm just a little shadow behind his glowing spirit. He knows what to do and how he would make up his mind, but me? What are my goals and my wishes for the tomorrow? I see mama and papa working on their dreams and me all I can do is hold onto the past and hope for a better future. I see all my aunts and cousins having their dreams to, they have talent. I can see how this family got their name. Where am I? Who am I? I'm losing to myself, I don't want too. This isn't anyone's fault. It was mine, mine all along. What can I do? What talents? What futures do I have here with my family, this broken heart of mine?

"Aria?"

I looked up; their Wilbur is staring at me with a bright smile and a hand out of me.

"Wilbur." I said softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked placing his hands close to my forehead.

I giggled. "Nothing."

"Well if it's nothing? Why are you up on the roof this late?" he asked.

"It's not late! It's only 5:50pm." I said.

He gave a shy grin in defeat.

As I look at him I can still see that shell, but it opened up big and wide for me and just for me; my big brother, so caring, so nice… Who knew? Behind that trouble shell that there was something their. The shell he created to hide himself. I didn't have that shell…all I could was run away. Far away, locking myself up from the outside world and my own family.

I looked up and see Wilbur with a worried glance. Should I lie to him? Should I show him a shell? Is that what I really want?

"Aria?"

"Wilbur…to tell you the truth. Up here is where I can hide from my troubles." I said spilling it without thinking. I decided unwillingly, it was for the best.

"Awe…your so stubborn Aria. I want to let you know, were family. You can talk to us anytime, even if were busy. We always are going to be there to help you."

I could feel wet tears that fell gently down my light cheek as my blond hair sway in the evening breeze.

"Aria…wait, wait don't cry." Said Wilbur as he swings his hands all over as he finally grips firmly onto my shoulders.

"Oh Wilbur. I know this is childish, but I don't feel like I belong here. I had all my hope and they keep going away, away from me! Me out of all people!" I raised my voice up as I backed up from his grip. "You have something! You have family belonging and even someone to love you!" I fell to my knees as more tears began to fall.

Wilbur stood there a bit with a hand to his chin, like he always did.

"But you do sis you do. You have me. ME! I love you with all my heart! It was God's decision to put us together and we are together as siblings and your always welcome to speak with me even if I have my ACTs to study for I will always fine time for you. Even dad, he will find ways for you. Mom she always have time so does everyone else. Hey even Carl, don't forget him. He has a part in this family to all right so don't feel like that." He said as he smiled and kneeled next to me, his firm hands on my shoulders again.

I looked away. I didn't want to face this truth, but yet he was so right. Right about everything we have.

"Aria look at me okay. I love you; you're my sister like I have said a couple billion times, and even when we are kids I was there for you. Look you have another year in middle school and I'm 17 right now. I know better, I'm older then you so don't worry all right we are all growing up and having our reasons to fight and began with. So please don't feel like that."

I looked at him with my tear soaked eyes and gave him a soft smile and gave him a tight hug.

"That's my sister." He said smiling.

Now I think I might have found out my real me and not something I longed to be, maybe there is a future for me after all.

**The end**


End file.
